fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamotsu Hokkaido
Tamotsu (北海道 保 Hokkaido, Tamotsu Meaning defender, protector.) is the first son of his deceased mother and of his four brothers; Tadashi, Toshiaki, and Toshiyuki. Tamotsu is very quiet around a lot of people, But more active around less people and people he knows. He has had a hard life, Being close to his mother more then anything before she was killed when he was the age of six. Afterwards, He was and still is the protector of his three little brothers and wouldn't let anything hurt them.Sure, he's a little hard on them but he loves them and cares about them. Furthermore, He enjoys sparring with them and sometimes likes to make his littlest brother mad when he looses. Besides being a little over protective of his brothers, He has his times of just laying back and relax, Not thinking about the hard things in life. He can also be fun at times and joke around with his brothers, However, Usually he is very serious with his words. He is very kind, especially when it came to people weaker then he is and has a kind heart. He wouldn't want anyone to go through what he went through at his time. He is not as competitive as the youngest brother in the family, Toshiyuki, but doesn't let anyone just win without a fight in a spar. Appearance Tamotsu is the tallest of the family including his father. He is tall and thin with light, flawless skin, black hair that go down to his ears and soft, grey eyes that light up most when hit by the moonlight just right. His facial expression is usually serious but once in a while, things can get him to crack a smile that will take your breath away. He normally wears a blood red tank top with a jacket over it, denim jeans without any tear and a black belt that goes through the loops of his jeans with his wallet in his back pocket of them. He has a nice design tattoo in his lower back. He is thin so if he takes off his shirt, you will see his rib bones. On his back near his shoulder, you will see a small spot where his birthmark is and some scars around his body. Other then the scars he has gotten from battles and spars, His skin is very flawless and soft with no bumps or bruises. Personality Tamotsu has pretty much a straight forward personality. He usually has a serious attitude and takes any jokes seriously. But once in a while you will get him to crack a smile. What usually gets him to smile is seeing his littlest brother get upset when he looses at a sparring match, Because he sees that his little brother is getting stronger in a way, But Tamotsu couldn't let him win. He's been through a hard life and you can't blame him for how he acts. He's tough on his little brothers but really, he just wants what's best for them. Despite being serious, Tamotsu is very kind, Especially to those who are weaker then he is. Whether it's helping his father around the house, Or helping his brothers with their magic, He always gives a hand to those in need of it. He wouldn't ever want someone to go through what he did when his mother died. History Tamotsu was born to a very kind mother that was her goal to raise four little boys. Tamotsu was big help to his family when they were raising his three little brothers before his mother was shot when he was the age of six. on a nice day at the store, When Tamotsu and his mother were shopping for some more stuff for his one year old brother. They noticed they were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. A guy not too far from them, pulls out a gun from his jacket. Only a hand full of people were killed in the shooting, And Tamotsu's mother happen to be in that hand full. After that incident, Tamotsu didn't come out of his room for another year. He stayed in his room and sulked but finally started coming out of his room, more and more. However, He wasn't the same as he was before. Years pass and Tamotsu soon became a handsome man. He works on his magic a lot and helps his brother with their magic also. He is still a big help to the family and does what any brother would do. His name was chosen for a reason. Relationships Tamotsu is, Somewhat, Very close to his father. However, Tamotsu may be very strong at his magic, yet he has never beaten his dad at a magic spar. Tamotsu doesn't complain or get upset as much as his youngest brother, but he still gets a little frustrated cause he can beat all his other brothers, just not his father. Furthermore, Tamotsu practices evety day in hope that one day he can surpass his father and beat him and a sparring match. Tamotsu loves all of his brothers, but the one he takes a liking to is his youngest brother, Toshiyuki Hokkaido. Toshiyuki is, by far, the only person in the world that can make Tamotsu smile, even though how annoying his he can get. Tamotsu's humar really shines whenever his littlest brother is around. Furthermore, He knows he can be a little hard on him about things, But he knows that maybe someday Toshiyuki will forgive and thank him for all that he has done. Tamotsu is also close to his brother that was born soon after him, Tadashi Hokkaido. Tadashi has same interests as Tamotsu and acts the same way, However what is different is that Tadashi wasn't as close as his mother as the rest of the brothers. He was just that way all along, with a serious face. Tamotsu and Toshiaki Hokkaido also share some interests. What's a bit different about the two is that Toshiaki likes to play and wrestle around. Tamotsu knows Toshiaki is just trying to cheer him up with his wrestling around with him but Tamotsu knows there's more things in like then fun. Furthermore, Tamotsu really loves his second youngest brother and would do a lot for him no matter how much of a pain he can be. Synopsis The Mind of The Eldest Son Magic and Abilities Sexy Magic (戸棚変態を探し魔法, Todana Hentai Sagashi Mahō) Nicknames "Locate The Closet Pervert Magic" Is a transformation magic typically used to prank teenagers or adult wizards. This spell transforms the user to a beautiful, Young naked female usually is a seductive pose. Furthermore, This spell attracts both men and women (If there sexual orientation is homosexual) as the user pleases. Air Magic(空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) is a caster magic that give the user the ability to use the air around them as a type of weapon. Some examples would be making the air explode, or perhaps taking the oxygen level to a different place. Some users can also turn their own body into this element, Same as any other types of elemental magic. : Mist Body Is a spell that Tomatsu uses the most of all. This spell alows the user to transform their body into a mist that can teleport and move around freely at high speed. : Air Force Is a spell that allows the user to be able to use for moving and lifting objects twice their size. This can be very useful. Storm Magic is a special type of caster magic that allows the user to direct their magic towards the sky and fusing it with any current lightning, clouds, or rain creating a slight dominance over a storm. It also gives the user the ability to create their own lightning to an extent. However, Most users do not have the the ability to immense the power that actual lightning has. Trivia *All the scars on Tamotsu's body are from all the sparring matches he's done with his father, Which he still cannot defeat.